virasanapediafandomcom-20200214-history
Nobility of the Virasana Empire
Nobles are the ruling class of the Virasana Empire, the only caste allowed to own real estate and to collect taxes. History Emergence of the Noble Houses During the Lost Years, after the Great War had scattered Humanity and N'Ptalinai economically and socially, various factions rose to power on different planets. Some of them were warlord clans, others were corporations, some elected governments. While contact between the planets initially was very limited, the competition between those factions increased with the re-emergence of interstellar travel. Consolidation of Power With the increase of interstellar travel, roughly around 1200 ET, it didn't take long for open warfare to break out between various factions. While historical documentation of this period is murky at best, it is clear that it escalated into a period of massive and chaotic warfare on all fronts. Particularly, as many people yearned for stability and security, social and psychological tactics were highly relevant. The ruling factions stylized themselves more and more, offering a clear public image and even clearer differentiations towards their competitors. For the most part, re-connecting with their lost Terran heritage and local history turned out to be most efficient in winning over potential subjects. By the time House Virasana rose to prominence, most factions had accepted a frame of reference much like the nobility of pre-space Terra. With the coronation of Anandi Virasana as first Emperor, this system of noble houses was consolidated into the structures that more or less shape the ruling class until today. Under the rule of Gregorius Quetzal, the relatively clear-cut and inclusive system we know today was developed. Current Situation So while it has become a historically grown system, it bears its roots in the idea of a 'corporate identity' and cultural leadership competion and can't quite shake the impetus that comes with it. Today's noble houses are visibly rooted in their own past, but are still motivated to create a clear brand of leadership, something to offer that the other houses do not. While they struggle against each other and against local uprisings, their general rulership is virtually uncontested. Notable Noble Houses include Noble Houses Category:Umbrella Articles Titles There is a slew of titles in the Empire, but most of them are synonyms, and the political power runs in a clear and short line: Emperor > Duke > Count > Baron > Baronet > Knight Those are the ‘sovereign’ titles, the ones that confer rulership over a certain domain if the title is connected to a piece of real estate. All sovereign titles are bound together by oaths of fealty that gather upwards and end in the Virasana Emperor. Historically, there were Kings between the Emperor and the Dukes, but with the coronation of Anandi Virasana, this title has fallen out of use as it seemed either petty or preposterous. There is a long going discussion if Knights are sovereign titles or not, as they are not always connected to domains and also not always are heritable titles. For the use of this article, they are assumed to be sovereign titles, as a Knight who does hold a piece of land holds full sovereignty therein. While these titles have been in use and codified since the rules of Anandi Virasana and Gregorius Quetzal, on many planets regional names for titles remain in use. While the use of these alternative titles is merely cosmetic, they confer a cultural context that in some cases can be vitally important. Derived Titles Unlike the sovereign titles, derived titles do not hold any direct legal or political powers. They are conferred to someone by being related to or employed by someone holding a sovereign title. Arch-whatever Someone passing on a sovereign title becomes the ‘Arch-version’ of that title. This applies both to the proper titleholder who abdicates as well as a titleholder's spouse who passes on the rulership to their mutual heir. 'Dowager-whatever' is occasionally used for women in the same way. Prince / Princess Everyone in the immediate line of succession for a title of the High Nobility (everything that addresses with ‘Highness’) who does not hold a title of their own, can claim the title of Prince or Princess. This is primarily meant to include the children of a titleholder, but can include other brethren and their children. It is safe to assume that #1 to #10 of any line of succession could insist on being called a Prince. The heads of the largest Noble Houses also style themselves Prince as a reminder that they are potentially in line to inherit the Imperial throne. Usually, the Duke of a House's home planet is also the Prince of the House. Squire Basically, a Squire is a Knight in training and always pledged to a Knight. It is theoretically possible for a higher-ranking noble to have a Squire attached to them, but that would look like selling themselves low. A Squire is NOT a title exclusive to the nobility, so there could theoretically be a slave squire to a noble Knight. Spousal titles Sovereign nobles marrying extend their title to their spouses. Marrying a Duke makes you a Duchess, and both titles are equal in most Houses. In the same line of thought, same-sex spouses can take either the same or opposing title of their partner (See Virasana Empress, as precedented by Amadeus Grebenstein). Therefore, it is vital for a stranger to be able to figure out who is the real power on the throne, unless you happen to have read up beforehand. Usually, each Noble House has a standard way of sorting this out – Cournicova women always hold the higher power (even if they are the ones marrying up), Almaviva confer the higher title to the one literally wearing the pants and with Quetzal and Ndewane, it’s safe to assume that the one speaking is the boss, at least for the time being. Kyothari women are considered slaves towards their husbands in legal matters and therefor never have any say. Also, just to make things more obscure, some couples elect to reign as truly equal partners, making for a perfect legal nightmare (see: Gregorius Quetzal). Derived titles are not conferred through marriage directly. Lord of the Manor Lord or Lady of the Manor is a particular title which is neither a sovereign title nor a derived one. Even though frequently used, it is actually no proper title at all, but a designation of the one person holding the rights of head of the household for any given estate. This is particularly important when the Lord of the Manor is not the highest ranking noble living in the household, a rare but not unheard of constellation. Also, in some cases, commoners have to carry the responsibilities of a Lord of the Manor, mostly in public venues catering to nobles. Domains The sovereign titles are the ones that hold power if connected to a piece of real estate, called a domain. The size of a domain is roughly proportionate with a noble’s title, and is approximately sorted like this: Often, Nobles attach the name of their domain to their title in full style. If they attach a domain to their given name, though, it usually is the domain of their birth or residence and unrelated to their actual holdings. Addressing a Noble The full style is only used when being first introduced. In full style, the sovereign titles are addressed as follows (names and domains are given as examples): *His Imperial Majesty, Emperor Elisander I of the Virasana Empire *His Royal (Ducal, Serene) Highness, Mel Ohm Quetzal, the Duke of Malicorn *Her Illustrious Highness, Agneta, the Countess of Yslain *His Lordship, Baron Yuri of Serin *His Lordship, Baronet Gallyd *Lady Layla, Knight of Morgenthal After that, Your Highness for the Emperor, Dukes and Counts; Your Grace for the Emperor and Dukes; and Lord or Lady for all sovereign titles is suffcient, with Sir or Lady for a Knight. In a familiar setting, Sir or Ma'am may be used for any rank. It is important to note that Your Majesty, Milord, Milady and Sire are only appropriate when addressing the noble one is actually the subject of. Other Articles on the Nobility of the Virasana Empire Nobility of the Virasana Empire Category:Legalities Category:Umbrella Articles Category:Titles Category:Society